Hikaru&Kaoru plus Vodka equals TWINCEST
by wickedlady 101
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen between the twins if they got really really really drunk? Warning: YaoiLEMON Twincest. This is rated M for a reason! Not Beta checked, so beware of spelling, grammar and tense problems. You have been warned!


Summary: Ever wonder what would happen between the twins if they got really really really drunk?

Disclaimer: I may not own the twins, but that still doesn't stop me from making them do wickedly delicious things to each other. Ah, I am so evil. Hey they don't call me the Twincest Queen for nothing!

Dedication: This is dedicated to all Hikaru&Karou Twincest fans everywhere. Cause every Yaoi fan needs some Twincest Smut every once in awhile. Hope you enjoy

Warning: Yea if you want a plot, read my other stories cus this doesn't have one. Twincest Smut. 18+

Author's note: Yea I suck, I realize bout the changing tenses but hey this has no plot what so ever, so who cares.

Story/Ha Ha if you can call it that. Ahem, let's not sugarcoat things Smut:

Hikaru was bored, utterly and completely bored, and when Hikaru got bored things got interesting. So why is this a bad thing? Well things may get interesting but it was usually at someone else's expense. Hikaru was wicked that way, and right now his golden eyes were searching the host club for... a victim. Ah, but everyone else in the room was so utterly lame. What fun was it to pick on someone that was soooo dreadfully boring?

Hunny was too busy pouring over his latest triple-decker cake, and Mori was too busy fretting over Hunny's glutness behavior to be picked on. No fair. Hikaru's gaze shifted and fell on Kyouya who looked up from his trusty notebook. Their eyes met, Kyouya's impending Hikaru to try it before they fell back to the laptop. Boring! Where's the challenge in that?

Hikaru sighed as his eyes settled on their great and mighty king, who was at the moment growing mushrooms in the corner of woe. So what else was new?

Haruhi was standing behind him trying in her non-comforting way to comfort him. This of course only made the Drama Queen wail even louder. Pfft and he called himself a man, what a joke.

Usually seeing Tamaki in this state would spur both Hikaru and Kaoru into action, but that was the problem. Stupid Kaoru went straight home from school today, stupid Kaoru just had to skip out on the host club duties and study. Even thought their test wasn't till Monday. So why did his stupid brother need to study, after all they had the whole weekend for that. But no stupid Kaoru had to leave poor utterly bored Hikaru to fend for himself. Jesh, how selfish of his twin.

Then it hit him, he would just have to make Kaoru pay for that selfishness. Jumping to his feet, he runs out off the third music room, which houses the Host Club ignoring the stares of his friends. He runs through the halls, until he comes to the entrance of the school and races outside and to the car waiting for him. He climbs in and implores the driver to forget all speeding laws and hurry home. Then as an after thought he asks for one other destination first. The driver looks over at him, surprised, he starts to protest, but shrugs it off when Hikaru hands him a few crisp hundred-dollar bills. Somewhere deep in the contours of his mind, he hears Haruhi whisper, "Stupid rich bastards." Shaking those unusual thoughts away he hands the driver yet another hundred, to go even faster. Oh, he's so going to make Kaoru pay.

Kaoru stares down at the English book laid out in front of him, sighing in frustration, he bites down on his lip. Although he doesn't want to admit it Hikaru was right. He should have gone to the Host Club. After all he just couldn't concentrate, he could feel his twin's boredom, even though Hikaru was still at school. A frown stains Kaoru's lips, but that felt wrong, in fact it felt as if Hikaru was closer.

As if in answer to his brother's thought Hikaru burst's dramatically into their room. He runs over to Kaoru and engulfs him into his arms, pulling the stunned boy to his feet.

"H..Hikaru," Kaoru stutters. "Why aren't you at school?"

Hikaru rests his head against his brother's chest; "Ah, it was just so boring," his soft voice fills with yearning, "without you."

Kaoru returns Hikaru's embrace, "I missed you too."

Hikaru pulls away from his brother and walks over to where he threw his school bag upon entering the room. He picks the bag up, opens it, fishes inside for something. Mumbling to himself, he finally pulls a bottle out in triumph, and then with one quick wayward look into the hallway, shuts and locks their bedroom door.

Kaoru's amber eyes glitter with puzzlement. Hikaru turns back towards his twin, a mischievous grin lighting up his handsome face as he holds up a small bottle.

"Want to have some fun?"

Kaoru walks over to Hikaru, a sinking feeling fills his gut. He takes the bottle out of his brother's hands and looks down at the label. Just as quick he gives it back.

"Vodka!!" His large golden eyes stare at Hikaru in alarm, "Are you insane, if we get caught..."

Hikaru smirks, and dances dramatically around the room until he is standing back at his brother's side. Much like a cat he nuzzles into Kaoru. "No one's home," He says in a voice that let's Kaoru know he won't take no for an answer.

Kaoru wraps his arms around Hikaru's slender waist; a tight frown pinches Kaoru's features in distress. "But Hikaru we've never drank before, I mean well were not old enough."

Hikaru starts to laugh, "Kaoru you are so lame." He detangles himself from Kaoru and takes the cap off of the bottle. "Bottom's up," he replies in a very Tamaki like voice, before bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a swig. He pulls the bottle away, coughing a little and grimacing at the awful taste. A slow satisfied grin finds his lips as Kaoru angrily rips the bottle out of his grasp and takes an even bigger drink.

He thrusts the bottle back at Hikaru, a look that resembles a mixture of challenge and disgust burns in his eyes. Hikaru grins like a chestire cat and takes an even bigger drink. Then thrust's the bottle back to Kaoru who proceeds to take not one, not two but three large drinks. With a hazy grin he practically throws the now half empty mickey back at Hikaru.

Hikaru sways to capture it but is feeling a bit hazy himself, and well miscalculates. The bottle smashes to the ground, Vodka leaking from the ruined remains off its former home.

Kaoru starts to laugh hysterically at the frown painted on his brother's perfectly kissable lips. Wait Kissable? What the heck, Kaoru can't believe he just thought that. But what's even more alarming is that Kaoru really felt like testing that little theory out, to discover just how kissable Hikaru's lips really are.

Maybe he was egged on by Kaoru's own laughter or maybe it was the pure silliness of the situation, but whatever it was Hikaru found him-self doubled over with laughter. When it happened.

Out of the blue, Kaoru grabbed him and somehow very clumsily danced them both around the broken glass. Once he figured they were a safe distance away from the maybe 'avenging glass' he throws Hikaru up against the wall, pinning him there with his own body weight.

Hikaru gasps at the sheer boldness of Kaoru's actions and then stares in puzzlement at the same golden eyes staring back at him. Yet, their is one major difference Kaoru's eyes are full of something that well resembles lust. Hikaru swallows suddenly uncomfortable, what the heck is Kaoru thinking.

"Ah, Kaoru,' he whispers urgently. "What..."

"Shhh," Kaoru hisses, he reaches out and traces the contours of Hikaru's lips with a single finger. "Yes, kissable."

"Ah, um...what?" Hikaru is squirming now, he wonders if this is how Kaoru feels when they are playing their brotherly love game? Was Kaoru this uncomfortable, is that why he was so in control now? When Hikaru was trying to be rational. Which was very unusual too, if you really thought about, "Since I am not the rational one."

"What?"

Hikaru sniggers, he reaches up and caresses Kaoru's face. Deep inside something that had been lying dormant all this time swirled to life, and suddenly all rational thought leaves his mind. All he knew was want, and desire, and who was he to deny these things. He grins at Kaoru before removing his hand from Kaoru's face, and wrapping his arms around his twin's waist. Then he pulled Kaoru towards him, until their lips meet, and all things forbidden, all the things they kept locked up in the secret compartment of their hearts broke free. Passion overwhelms them, as lips part and allow deeper entrance to each other's mouths. And this was too much; oh it was just too much. As their kisses grow deeper, hotter, Hikaru's hands trail down Kaoru's body and Kaoru's trail down Hikaru's. Until their fingers were clawing into the fabric of each other's clothes, their bodies grinding together. Both thirsty for something more.

Without the slightest hesitation, without words, or endless monaloges about right and wrong, without cares. Within the embrace of love, the hold of lust, the thrill of sin, those clawing hands begin to remove the offense pieces of cloth blocking them from heaven.

Then they fall naked to the carpeted floor as one, two hearts, two bodies, mirror images, so forbidden, so wrong, but never more right.

Hikaru shivers as Kaoru molded in his embrace kisses the corner of his mouth he twists around pulling his twin, lover beneath him. Kaoru gasps at the feeling of Hikaru's errection rubbing up against his. Then suddenly Hikaru's hands are all over him, exploring, touching, and caressing places never before explored. A new feeling fills him, a need so intense, so consuming that he knows it must be fulfilled.

He slides against Hikaru increasing the friction, but this only makes the need worse, only seems to whisper of sins so delicious that they are cruel in there design.

He whimpers Hikaru's name, a little desperate now and then he knows he knows just what he needs.

Hikaru stares down at him, the most enchanting look in his eyes, a mixture of desire and love, and the same need screaming to be released. He runs his hands through Kaoru's hair, and places a single smoldering kiss on his twin's forehead.

It burns Kaoru; it burns so bad, but in such a good way. His cries grow more profane, his hands clenched at his side shake. Are we really going to do this, he wonders?

Hikaru answers in the form of a question "What do you want?"

Kaoru tilts his head back, to allow Hikaru to leave a trail of kisses against his neck. The feeling of Hikaru's wet tongue against his fevered flesh strips him of what little control that remained. "You," Kaoru cries, "I want you."

Hikaru pulls away, Kaoru stares up at him in confusion.

"W..What's the matter?" Kaoru's whispers, tears fill his haunted eyes and in perfect Uke fashion slide down and across his face.

Hikaru climbs to his knees, but when Kaoru tries to join him, he places both of his hands on Kaoru's chest, pinning his brother into place. He looks down into those haunted eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Kaoru reaches up and pulls Hikaru back on top of him, he kisses him hard, forcing every ounce of there 'wrong' into that one kiss. Desperate to show the other that yes indeed he was sure.

Hikaru returns the kiss with equal fever, his own desires racing ahead and diminishing any unpleasant thoughts. Like the fact that, this wasn't something you were supposed to do with your brother, let alone your twin. Yet some how Hikaru no longer cares, no he realizes, I never did, and with that thought the last of his morals crumble.

Kaoru pulls away, greedily lapping up air. He looks into Hikaru's eyes, and then gives voice to the one thing that is on both of their minds." I want you...inside me."

Hikaru's eyes go wide, as he stares down at his trembling twin. A sly smile finds his lips. He slides off of Kaoru, and then falls behind him. He stares at the beauty of his Kaoru's back for a moment, before reaching out and running a single finger across that perfect flesh. Kaoru shakes at his touch. Hikaru kisses his twin's right shoulder, his lips falling lower and lower until the come to the reach the beauty of Kaoru's entrance. He takes a shaky breath before flicking his tongue in and out off Kaoru's virginity. His brother cries in pleasure, and Hikaru decides that he wants to hear more of that wonderful noise. He pulls his mouth away from Kaoru, and dropping his right hand to the smooth skin surrounding Kaoru's entrance he inserts one finger, then two, and three, stretching.

Suddenly Kaoru's screams are no longer ones of pleasure, but he urges Hikaru on, sensing that the pain will only be short lived. And later Hikaru will be ashamed to admit it, but at that moment, Kaoru's pain didn't matter because the need within him was growing. And even if he wanted to (which he didn't) he couldn't stop, he just couldn't.

Without giving his brother time to recover, he removes his fingers and inserts his erection. Maybe he was being just a little too eager, a little to rough, a little too drunk but none of that mattered. Not as he found his rhythm and Kaoru started to move with him. His cries of pain slowly fading and being replaced by those of the lustier version.

Then he was screaming, in complete and utter desire. His own erection sliding within the contours of Hikaru's hand, and then the waves of pleasure become too much and then they came, as one. Two hearts now forever entwined, two bodies belonging to only each other, mirror images, so forbidden, so wrong, but never more right.


End file.
